Tödliche Schönheit
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Ein Crossover mit Weiss Kreuz!Joey und Brad sind Polizisten. Eine Mordserie hält sie in Atem und dabei treffen sie auf zwei alte Bekannte... JoeyTristan BradYouji Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Tödliche Schönheit

Autor: Gaia-chan

Fandom: Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! Und Weiß Kreuz

Rating: MA

Warnungen: lime, death, dark, sometimes a bit silly

Pairing: Brad x Youji – Joey x Tristan

Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren gehören mir, noch verdiene ich Geld damit!

Widmung: In Anerkennung für ihre großartigen Romane, an Kathy Reichs...sie hat mich inspiriert. Danke, auch wenn sie das hier nie lesen wird!

Und an meine Leser, die längere Zeit auf was Neues warten mussten!!!

Anm.d.Red.: Tja, das ist jetzt meine Antwort auf die Challenge "Übernehmen Sie Herr Kommissar" von Yakurami und ich habe sie innerhalb von etwa vier Tagen geschrieben. Strike, endlich mal was Abgeschlossenes Längeres von mir. Ich werde mich bemühen, die anderen Storys auch weiter zu schreiben...

Für Rechtschreibfehler haftet das Komitee für deutsche Rechtschreibung und mein Word...wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten.

Die Altersangaben der Charaktere:

Youji 31

Brad 37

Joey 25

Tristan 30

Thea 27

Die Nacht war kalt, bitterkalt. Der Atem gefror einem und die Hände beließ man am besten in den Taschen, solange sie einem lieb waren.

Brad Crawford, Polizist der Mordkommission und erster Mann im Dienst fluchte innerlich über Menschen, die es doch wirklich wagten, bei so einer eisigen Witterung Verbrechen zu begehen.

Er stand in einem lehren Mietshaus inmitten von Scheinwerfern und hauchte sich in die Hände.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag eine nackte, junge Frau, schätzungsweise um die 25.

Allem Anschein nach war sie erfroren. Aber nur dem Anschein nach.

Sie hatte leicht bläuliche Male am Hals, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie erdrosselt wurde.

Crawford ging in die Hocke und musterte das Gesicht der Toten.

„Ein Jammer um die Kleine! Wirklich schade, sie hat ein hübsches Gesicht...Modellmaße!"

Er drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen, der etwas abseits stand und sich Notizen machte.

„Wissen wir schon, wer sie ist?" fragte er.

„Valery Kane, Alter 24, Unterwäschemodell bei Strawleys und Co. Eltern geschieden, Mutter Japanerin, Vater Kubaner. Eine ungewöhnliche Mischung, aber sie schien Erfolg zu haben, dank der Hautfarbe. Sie wohnte in New Tokio, einem Viertel..."

„Der Reichen und Schönen." unterbrach der schwarzhaarige seinen Kollegen und erweiterte seinen Satz.

„Tja, ich frage mich, was eine junge Frau in diesem Alter und zu dieser Jahreszeit nackt in einem Mietshaus im Ghetto Tokios zu suchen hat."

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte der Kollege aus dem Hintergrund, „aber wir werden es heraus finden! Bringt sie weg!" sprach er noch und drehte sich somit zu den wartenden Rettungssanitätern um, die die Leiche auf eine Trage hoben und den schwarzen Sack um sie herum sorgsam schlossen.

Crawford war währenddessen aufgestanden und wollte schon aus der Tür treten, als er sich nochmals an die Sanis wandte.

„Wo bringt ihr sie hin?"

„In die U.M.I., unser Doc wird sich morgen gleich als erstes um sie kümmern." erwiderte einer der Beiden und mit einem Nicken drehte sich Crawford um und entschwand aus dem Blickfeld der umstehenden Polizisten.

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht. Brad Crawford war unterdessen in sein Appartement am Rande von Tokio zurückgekehrt und seufzte leise, als er sich mit einem Glas schweren Rotweins und einem Käsesandwich auf dem Sessel niederließ.

Er verspürte ein leichtes Gewicht auf seinem Schoß. Aya, sein kleiner Abissinian-Kater, hatte es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem gemacht und war gerade in der Versuchung, Brad an zumaunzen.

Der aber knappste ein kleines Stück seines Sandwiches ab und hielt es seinem Kater unter die Nase. Aya schnupperte kurz, maunzte einmal und nahm dann vorsichtig das ihm dargebotene Leckerbissen zwischen die scharfen Zähne.

„Na mein Kleiner, wieder ein Abend, an dem ich nur Käse hab. Kein Thunfisch mehr da!" sagte Crawford in leicht amüsiertem Ton zu dem kleinen Geschöpf und sah ihm beim Futtern zu.

Der Kater leckte sich das Mäulchen nach dem Häppchen und schnurrte behaglich, als sein „Futtergeber" ihm sanft über den Kopf strich und ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. Genussvoll schloß er die Augen und rollte sich zusammen.

Ein einträchtiges Bild des Friedens war es, wären da nicht die Gedanken in Brads Gehirn gewesen, die ihn vor dem morgigen Tag schaudern ließen.

Er zog ein wenig die Stirn in Falten, nachdenklich und man sah so etwas wie unterdrückte Furcht in seinen Augen lodern.

Morgen, morgen würde er einem Menschen wieder begegnen, auf den er gar nicht so gut zu sprechen war.

Es war jetzt ca. ein Jahr her, seit er mit Youji auseinander war. Nach einem Streit mit deutlichem Sieg für den Brünett-gelockten hatte er den Kontakt abgebrochen. Es war nur ne Kleinigkeit, weswegen sie sich gestritten hatten, aber einmal mehr musste er Recht behalten...was ein großer Dornen in Youjis Auge war!

Youji war der eigentliche Grund für Brads innerliches Schaudern, denn er arbeitete als Gerichtsmediziner im U.M.I., der University of Medical Investigation. Und er war der einzige, der mit Mordleichen zu tun hatte. Die restlichen Kollegen bekamen nur die Alten und Kranken, direkte Unfälle...eben alles, was in der U.M.I. Direkt vor seinen Schöpfer getreten war.

Also nichts ungewöhnliches. Youji Kudou war ein ehemaliger Kollege von Crawford, einst Polizist im Morddezernat, aber er hat es sich lieber zur Aufgabe gemacht, in den Leichen zu forschen anstatt in ihrer Umgebung!

Und auf den würde Brad morgen treffen, na herzlichen Dank!

Er malte sich schon die schlimmsten Szenario aus: gezielt geworfene Skalpelle, die gewisse wichtige Adern durchtrennen zu pflegten, Knochenhämmer, die auf ihre Spezialgebiete am lebenden Körper trafen und weitere mordlustige Phantasien, nicht näher auszuführen!

Weit gefehlt, als er am nächsten Morgen die Pathologie betrat, geschah...

NICHTS!

Der gute Herr Kudou stand gelassen an seinem Seziertisch, die Vergrößerungsbrille auf der Stirn und mit leicht blutiger Schürze um den attraktiven Körper geschlungen. Scheinbar vertieft in seine Arbeit und den eintretenden Gast nicht bemerkend, schnitt er gerade an der gestern gefundenen Toten rum.

Brad räusperte sich einmal, zweimal, keine Reaktion.

„Youji?"

„Die junge Frau wurde erwürgt, allerdings hatte sie vorher noch ein paar Drinks und anscheinend nicht alleine. Ich habe Spermaspuren auf ihrem Unterleib gefunden. Etwa zwei Stunden vor dem Todeszeitpunkt hatte sie noch Verkehr! Und noch etwas habe ich gefunden, den hier" er hielt einen rose-farbenen Seidenslip hoch, „fand ich in ihrem Unterleib. Man hat ihn ihr anscheinend reingestopft, frag mich nicht wieso!""

Der Pathologe drehte sich nicht um, während er sprach. Er schnippelte weiter, als ob der Raum um ihn und Valery verlassen wäre.

„Gut...ich werde das schon mal zu Protokoll geben lassen." Sagte Crawford und wandte sich schon um zum Gehen, als die Stimme seines ehemaligen Partners ihn zurückhielt.

„Lange ist es her, nicht wahr? Wie geht's dir?" fragte Youji und Brad sah verwundert auf.

„Gut...doch, mir geht's ganz gut. Und, wie schauts bei dir aus?"

„Ach, du kennst mich ja, hier ein Flirt, da ein Trip, nichts besonderes. Hab derzeitig nichts am laufen. Und du?"

„Nein, ich auch nicht!" Die offene Art mochte Brad schon immer an dem Brünetten, wäre da nicht der beißende Unterton gewesen, der aus dessen Stimme heraus klang.

„Hör mal, Youji, ich...!" setzte Brad an, doch Angesprochener fuhr ihn an.

„Was?! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Nachdem du nach unserem Streit einfach auf und davon bist, hab ich die halbe Stadt abgeklappert, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, weil ich schon wieder einmal einem anderen Typen hinterher gesehen habe. Und nur durch Zufall durfte ich feststellen, dass Herr-ich-war-und-bin-schließlich-monogam-und-schaue-niemandem-hinterher sich mit irgend so einem Flittchen aus dem Staub gemacht hat und mal eben schnell einen Trip nach Nagoya macht...wer war er, ein Stricher? Ne billige Hure?"

Youji hatte sich in Rage geredet und vor Brads geistigem Auge flog schon das Skalpell auf seinen Schädel zu.

Blass wie der Tod himself stand er vor dem Weißgekleideten und versuchte, seine Sinne zu ordnen.

„Ich...nein, es war ein ehemaliger Kollege. Ich war sauer. Bin in eine Kneipe und habe ihn wiedergesehen. Naja, er war auf Durchreise und hat mich mitgenommen. Zwischen uns war nichts. Ehrlich! Aber ich war einfach nur wütend. Versteh doch, ich habe dich geliebt, und ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren. Da bin ich halt Durchgedreht, als du wieder einmal den Kellner angeflirtet hast."

Nervös fuhr Brad sich durch die Haare. Er konnte seine Eifersucht nicht verstehen, bis heute nicht. Und doch war Youji der einzige Mann, bei dem er solch heftige Gefühle je hatte.

Und doch, trotz dessen er die Macken und Fehler des Anderen kannte, er war nicht gewillt, diese eine Marotte hin zu nehmen. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, als der Kellner, der sie damals am Valentinstag bediente, seinem Freund, SEINEM, einen kleinen Zettel zusteckte und Youji den offensichtlichen Flirt annahm. Er gehörte nur ihm, er war Sein, seit dem Tag, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegneten. Das wilde Geflirte seitens Youji hatte er nach ihrer ersten richtigen Zusammenkunft immer zu Unterbinden versucht, aber der Brünette war eben sowas wie ein Vogel. Wenn er die Flügel ausbreitete, konnte man ihn nicht am fliegen hindern. Flirts waren seine Flüge, und doch kehrte er immer wieder zu seinem Nest zurück.

Und doch, Brad konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen.

Er liebte ihn zu sehr, noch heute. Das mußte er sich zu seiner Schande innerlich eingestehen.

Mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick stand er da, wie ein Schüler, der grad beim Schummeln erwischt wurde und nun auf seine Strafe wartete.

Er spührte Youjis kalten Blick auf sich ruhen, doch er wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Er hatte Angst, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Angst. Wovor genau, dass vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch die Angst ließ ihn nicht aufsehen.

/Reiß dich zusammen, du bist ein erwachsener Mensch. Sieh ihn an, los, mach schon. Es kann nicht schlimmer werden!/ redete Brad sich ein.

Und er sah auf.

Und es wurde schlimmer.

In Youjis Augen spiegelte sich Trauer, Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung, Liebe, und noch etwas, was Brad nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Was...wird jetzt?" fragte Brad mit einer Spur Verlegenheit in der Stimme.

Youji zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du hast mir weh getan, ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe es bis heute nicht. Aber ich kann nachvollziehen, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als ich Martys Zettel angenommen habe. So habe ich mich gefühlt, als ich erfahren hab, dass du mit einem anderen Kerl nach Nagoya abgehauen bist!"

„Wer ist Marty?"

„Der Kellner vom Valentinstag, mein jetziger Mitbewohner und inzwischen guter Freund!"

Es bedarfte keiner Erklärung, Brad fielen Sprichwörtlich die Augen aus dem Kopf und die Kinnlade landete auf dem Boden. Er war verwirrt. Und ganz langsam sickerte das zuvor gesagte in sein Hirn.

Getroffen und verletzt wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Da du jetzt weißt, wie es für mich war und es selbst gefühlt hast, stell die das noch zehn Mal schlimmer vor und dann errätst du in etwa, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, jedes mal, wenn du einem anderen Mann Avancen gemacht hast!"

Mit diesen Worten schritt er wieder zur Tür, stieß sie mit einer Hand auf und verschwand dahinter, ließ den Mediziner allein mit der Leiche und nachdem er aus dem Gebäude der U.M.I. Hinaus war, rannte er. Beobachtet von Youji, der ihm gefolgt war und dem leise Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Zwei Tage später:

Brad saß an seinem Schreibtisch bei der hiesigen Mordkomission und grübelte über seinen Fall.

Es war der erste Mordfall, den er selbst behandelte, alle anderen Fälle zuvor waren Entführungen, Erpressungen und ähnliche Dinge. Doch ein Mord, das war ein bisschen was anderes. Bisher hatte er auch nur bei solchen Fällen über die Schulter geschaut und entfernt daran mitgearbeitet. Doch der Kommissar, der zuvor seinen Job inne hatte, ist vor kurzer Zeit in den Ruhestand getreten und nun hatte man ihm den Job zugewiesen.

Er grübelte. Die junge Frau war nicht sehr reich, aber berühmt, sie war auf großen Werbebannern in halb Tokyo zu bewundern und man sah ihr Konterfei in mehreren Modemagazinen. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht gerade wenig Bewunderer und noch mehr Neider. Mehr die der weiblichen Gattung als

der Männlichen, versteht sich.

Valery war also jung, schön, recht erfolgreich und lag jetzt tot in der Pathologie. Wer vermochte so ein hübsches Ding bei Nacht, Nebel und Kälte nackt in einem verlassenen Hochhaus zu töten? Und vor allem: Warum?

Geld? Möglich...

Neid? Schon eher...

„Na, schon einen Ansatz?" fragte der Blonde, der plötzlich an Brads Schreibtisch erschienen war.

„Nein, Joey, leider noch nicht. Unglücklicherweise hat der Täter weder Fingerabdrücke noch andere Spuren hinterlassen. Das Einzige, was wir gefunden haben, war ein Slip aus Seide."

Brad seufzte. Er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern daran, wo man den Slip gefunden hat. Und genau danach fragte Joey.

„Wo habt ihr den gefunden? Sie war doch unbekleidet und am Tatort lag auch nichts rum!"

„In ihr!"

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Joey. Er klang ein bisschen naiv, trotz seines erwachsenen Alters. Er sah seinen Kollegen erstaunt an und trug dabei den Blick einer Kuh, wenns donnert.

Brad wiederholte sich ungerne, genauso in diesem Fall. Er nahm seine Brille ab und strich sich über den Nasenrücken, die Augen genervt geschlossen. Manchmal dachte er, Joey wäre immer noch ein Kind, er konnte die unmöglichsten Fragen stellen und doch brachte er es fertig, dabei so...süß...auszusehen.

Joey war erst seit kurzem bei der Mordkommission. Er hatte seine Ausbildung gerade fertig und wurde aufgrund Mitarbeitermangels hierher versetzt, sehr zu seinem Gefallen. Er fand die Arbeit unheimlich interessant und hatte heimlich ein Auge auf seinen älteren Kollegen geworfen. Manchmal, wenn er allein an seinem Schreibtisch saß, malte er sich aus, wie es wäre, wenn er und Brad einfach mal im Aufzug steckenbleiben würden und er ihn mal hemmungslos ansabbern konnte, ohne dass die Kollegen was mitbekommen würden. Das Brad auf Männer stand, wußte er schon seit er hier war. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn gewarnt, als er Brad zugeteilt wurde, dass er auf seinen Allerwertesten aufpassen sollte. Von den Jungs war es wohl nur ein Spaß, aber als er ihnen, schlagfertig wie er war, darauf mit einem:"Macht euch mal keine Sorgen, der ist schon entjungfert!" antwortete, genoss er die entgleisten Blicke und freute sich innerlich, dass er nicht der einzige war, der hier vom anderen Ufer war.

Brad war es nicht entgangen, dass der Jüngere ihn ins Visier genommen hatte. So manchen Morgen kam er zur Arbeit und wenn er auf Joey traf, zog der ihn mit Augen aus. Er fand es manchmal richtig niedlich, wenn Joey ihm etwas zu essen von Daheim mitbrachte, was er rein zufällig noch von seinem eigenen Mitgebrachten übrig hatte und er wunderte sich auch kein bisschen, dass es immer eine seiner Leibspeisen war. Zudem war der Blonde auch nicht grade unatraktiv mit seinem durchtrainierten Körper, den er manchmal beim Sport im hauseigenen Fitnesscenter bewundern durfte. Auch sah er immer gepflegt und wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus. Und er roch sehr gut...manches Mal zu gut, dachte Crawford bei sich.

Joey war Abiturient und hatte seine Polizistenausbildung mit Bravour bestanden, aber manchmal kam noch das Kind raus und Brad fragte sich dann immer, wer ihn strafen wollte. So auch jetzt.

„Man hat den Slip in ihr gefunden, genauer gesagt, in ihrem Unterleib. Der wurde dort wohl reingestopft, allerdings frage ich mich, wer sowas macht. Und es wurden weder Fingerabdrücke, noch anderweitige Spuren an ihr oder in der Umgebung des Fundortes ihres Leichnams gefunden. Bis auf ein paar Schuhabdrücke von High-Heels, Größe 37. Aber das könnten genauso ihre gewesen sein, sie hat die selbe Größe!" Damit schloß er seinen Bericht.

Joey saß ihm gegenüber, die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch gekreuzt und seinen Kopf aufgelegt.

/Der Blick eines treuen Hundes!/ dachte Brad.

„Naja, komisch ist es schon, hast Recht. Aber wozu sollte man einen Slip..." Joey schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Das Telefon auf Crawfords Tisch klingelte.

„Crawford, Mordkomission?

Ja, ist gut.

Ok, wir sind in zehn Minuten da. Ist schon ein Krankentransport angefordert?

Tun sie das bitte. Bis gleich!"

Klack! Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Er sah Joey an, der seinen Kopf gehoben hatte und nun mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf Brad ansah.

„Wieder was zu tun?" fragte dieser seinen Kollegen.

„Mhm, wieder eine Frau, wieder nackt. Na, dann wollen wir mal."


	2. Chapter 2

POV Joey

Als wir an den Tatort kamen, drehte sich mir der Magen. Wir befanden uns an einer Müllhalde und was ich sah, ließ mir das Blut stocken.

„Mai?" flüsterte ich. Entsetzen machte sich in mir breit und legte sich wie ein Schleier über meine Gedanken. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, als ich näher an die Tote rankam.

Brad sah mich nicht an. Ich kniete vor dem leblosen Körper meiner Ex-Freundin nieder und mein Atem stockte, während nun langsam die Tränen aus meinen Augen traten. Ein Schrei hallte über die Halde, er hörte sich fern an, weitab von der Realität. Ich spührte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und dann wurde ich in eine feste und doch sanfte Umarmung geszogen. Brad hielt mich und ich hörte ihn beruhigend auf mich einreden.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte er leise und strich mir über den Rücken.

Ich sprach stockend und tränenerstickt: "Mai Valentine, 25 Jahre alt, Modell für Strawleys. Sie ist...war..meine Ex-freundin. Wir haben uns vor etwa einem Jahr getrennt, als ich merkte, dass mir mehr an Männern liegt. Sie...war die einzige wirkliche Freundin...die ich hatte. Wir haben vorgestern noch...zum Kaffee beieinander gesessen. Ich...!" und erneut brach ich in Tränen aus. /Mai, meine liebe Mai! NEIN!/

Brad zog mich auf die Beine, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Wir werden ihren Mörder finden, Joey, ich versprechs dir!" Er winkte einem der Sanitäter, die inzwischen am Tatort angekommen waren und gab ihm die Anweisung, mir etwas zur Beruhigung zu geben.

Kurz nachdem ich von dem jungen Helfer mitgenommen und mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpt wurde, stand Crawford an meiner Seite. Er zog mich wieder in den Arm und strich mir über den Kopf. Immer wieder flüsterte er: „Wir finden ihn, wir finden ihn!"

Und als ich tränenschwer und unter Wirkung der Mittel einknickte, merkte ich nur noch, wie er mich hielt und wegtrug.

POV Crawford

Es war ein grausamer Anblick. Erstmal die Kleine, die so unschuldig aussah und dann mein junger Kollege. Er brach sprichwörtlich zusammen, weinte hemmungslos und bei solch einem Verlust kein Wunder. Nachdem er vom Sanitätsdienst versorgt wurde, schlief er in meinen Armen ein und ich trug ihn zum Einsatzwagen. Sein hübsches Gesicht war aufgequollen und in mir keimten Gefühle für den Burschen auf. Er sah so hilflos aus, wie er so dalag. Seine Hände hatte er in mein Jackett vergraben und er wimmerte leise. Unsere Kollegen nahmen den Tatort auf und brauchten mich derzeit nicht, also beschloss ich, Joey nach Hause zu bringen. Doch erstmal sollte ich dem Chef bescheid geben und dann... wo wohnte der kleine Kerl überhaupt? Egal, dachte ich mir, dann nehme ich ihn halt erstmal mit zu mir. Also rief ich den Boss an und nahm mir und dem Kleinen für den Rest des Tages frei, da ich ihn nicht allein lassen wollte.

Als ich den Wagen auf den Platz vor meinem Haus lenkte, schlief Joey immer noch, wenn auch unruhig. Vereinzelte Tränen bahnten sich immer noch den Weg unter seinen dichten Wimpern über die ebenmäßige und makellose Haut. Ich stellte den Motor ab, stieg aus und nahm den Kleinen vom Beifahrersitz. Nachdem ich die Wohnung aufgeschloßen hatte und Joey ins Schlafzimmer getragen und aufs Bett gelegt hatte, ging ich in die Küche und kochte mir einen starken Kaffee. Beim ersten Schluck verbrühte ich mir sogleich die Lippen und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln legte sich darauf ab.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand schlüpfte ich ins Schlafzimmer. Ich stellte die Tasse ab und beugte mich leicht zu dem Schlafenden hinab. Sein Atem ging regelmäßiger als zuvor, also schien er tatsächlich fest zu schlafen. Ich befreite ihn von seinen Schuhen und zog ihn dann vorsichtig bis auf die Shorts aus. Dabei kam ich nicht umhin, seinen durchtrainierten Körper zu betrachten, die makellose Haut, die leicht bronzefarben schimmerte, als ob er sie geschminkt hätte. Doch während ich ihn seiner Kleider entledigte, schien er zu frösteln. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, jedoch ohne eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen.

Ich breitete die Bettdecke über ihm aus und setzte mich mit Bedacht auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Wenn er wach würde, sollte er nicht alleine sein und ich nahm ein Buch zur Hand.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, mein Kaffee war inzwischen schon kalt, legte ich das Buch zur Seite. Ich sah zu dem Schalfeneden hinab und bemerkte ein immernoch stetiges Zittern.

/Vielleicht ist ihm doch kalt?/ überlegte ich im Stillen und überlegte. Wärmflaschen und Heizkissen gab es bei mir nicht, weil mit schon immer eine Tasse heißen Kaffees genügte, um innerlich zu kochen. Aber ich konnte den Blondschopf ja jetzt schlecht wecken. Also tat ich das nächstliegende: ich zog mich ebenfalls bis auf die Shorts aus und legte mich mit unter die schwere Decke. Kaum, dass ich richtig lag, spührte ich auch schon einen kalten Körper, der sich an meinen kuschelte. Ich legte einen Arm beschützend um Joey und kraulte ihn sanft.

So lagen die zwei etwa eine Stunde, der Kleinere an den Größeren gekuschelt, als Joey plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochfuhr.Brad hob den Blick und zog ihn sanft wieder zu sich. Ein unhaltbares Zittern durchfuhr den Kleinen und wieder fing er an zu Weinen. Doch von der Wärme und den sanften Worten ließ er sich almählich beruhigen. Und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend hob Brad das Kinn des Blonden an und küsste ihn. Joey riss verwundert die Augen auf und als er erkannte, dass es doch kein Traum war, schloss er sie wieder und erwiederte den Kuss. Zaghaft und scheu fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen seines Gegenübers und schlüpfte alsbald zwischen die Selben, die ihm bereitwillig geöffnet wurden.

Brad war hin und hergerissen zwischen erstaunen und seinem eigenen Gewissen, das ihm immer wieder sagte, dass es falsch wäre, jetzt mit dem Kleinen was anzufangen. Doch er fegte diese Gedanken beiseite und zog den Blonden noch näher an sich herran. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen glitten über den jungen Körper, fuhren jede einzelne Kontur nach und während des innigen Zungenspiels keuchte Joey leise. Er begann etwas heftig durch die Nase zu atmen, um die warm-feuchte Verbindung ihrer beiden Zungen nicht lösen zu müssen. Zu schön, zu tröstlich fühlte es sich an, was der Ältere da mit ihm tat.

Sein Unterleib reagierte auf die sanften Berührungen, ebenso wie der seines Kollegen und eine verlegene Röte machte sich auf seinen Wangen breit, als er das bemerkte.

Brad nahm nunmehr kaum wahr, was er da tat. Er folgte nur einem Impuls. Er wollte den Kleinen trösten, irgendwie. Das er dabei zu seinen eigenen Gunsten auch noch bekam, was er schon lange nicht mehr genossen hatte, den Körper eines Mannes, registrierte er nur am Rande.

Sanfte Hände legten sich auf muskulöse Arme, hielten sie. Volle, vom Küssen geschundene Lippen küssten empfindsame Stellen und trieben den jeweils anderen in ungeahnte Höhen. Die Luft war heiß und Lustschwer, vom Duft zweier sich liebender Männer erfüllt und das Paar, was gerade dem Höhepunkt entgegenritt, war weit entfernt von Zeit und Raum. Weit weg von all dem Schmerz und der Trauer, die da draussen in der kalten, harten Realität wieder auf sie warteten.

Schnurrend lag Joey auf Brads Brust. Der Akt hatte ihn ein wenig erschöpft, allerdings konnte er so wenigstens den grauenvollen Anblick von seiner ehemaligen Jugendfreundin vergessen, die sich nun Nacht für Nacht in ihm einbrennen würde. Er wollt dieserzeit nicht daran denken, er hatte zuviel Angst. Doch die Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn sanft kraulte, gab ihm ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit!

„Wie geht's weiter?" fragte der Blonde auf einmal in die Stille hinein.

Der Andere hob die Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

„Naja, wie soll ich mich in Zukunft dir gegenüber verhalten? Ich meine, wir sind Kollegen und auf der Arbeit...du weißt, was ich meine!"

„Nun, ich denke, wir machen weiter, wie bisher. Aber ich...naja, ich weiß jetzt nicht so recht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Joey, ich..."

„...hab nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich, das hier war ne reine Ausnahme! Ich weiß!!!" Der Kleine seufzte.

Erneut zog der Schwarzhaarige die Brauen hoch. „Nein, ich wollte idr eigentlich sagen, dass da noch jemand anders ist und ich nicht einschätzen kann, zu wem die Gefühle stärker sind...und dass du Spaß machst und ich das gerne nochmal wiederholen würde!"

Breit grinsend sah der Ältere nun den Blondschopf an. Seine Miene war aber auch zu köstlich, Crawford musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Äh?" mehr bekam Joey nicht zustande. „Wie jetzt? Na, wenn da noch jemand anders ist...dann ist doch ok. Wer ist es denn?" und Brad begann von ihm und Youji zu erzählen. Joey nickte dann und wann mal, gab einen Laut des Zuspruchs von sich und als Brad endete, sah dieser doch recht traurig aus der Wäsche.

„Du siehst, es ist alles nicht so einfach. Ich mag dich sehr, du bist ein hübscher Bursche und intelligent genug, um zu wissen, wie mir jetzt ist. Aber da sind noch die alten Gefühle für Youji und ich kann sie nicht so recht einsortieren. Irgendwie ist das alles jetzt ein bisschen blöd, hm?"

Der Blondschopf nickte.

„Aber du kannst ihm noch später hinterhertrauern, wenn es Zeit dafür ist. Brad, ich mag dich. Und ich will nicht so schnell das Gefühl, verliebt zu sein, verlieren. Lass es mir noch ein bisschen. Und vor allem: Stell mir den Typ mal bitte vor! Wer sowas wie Dich einfach so sausen lässt, muß ganz schön doof sein!" Beide lachten wie auf Kommando ausgelassen.

Sie schmusten noch eine Weile aufs heftigste miteinander rum, bis sie erschöpft einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen holte die Realität sie schneller ein, als gedacht. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, fuhren sie zum Revier der Mordkommission, wo die Akte der beiden toten Frauen auf seine Bearbeitung wartete. Joey war aufgewühlt, als er das Foto sah, was Mai zeigte. Doch er dachte daran, den Täter zu finden, der ihr das angetan hatte.

Zusammen mit Brad fuhren beide zur U.M.I., um mit dem Pathologen ein Wort zu wechseln und näheres über die Todesumstände zu erfahren.

Sie betraten die U.M.I durch die große Halle, als Brad sich zu Joey umwandte.

„Hör mal, ich..." er seufzte auf, fuhr dann aber fort zu erzählen. "Du hast doch gestern darum gebeten, dass ich dir mal Youji vorstellen sollte. Du wirst ihn gleich kennen lernen, er ist der zuständige Leichenpflücker. Er wird dich unter Garantie angraben, aber gib da bitte nichts drauf, er ist ein Playboy!"

Mit stuhr auf die Fahrstuhltür gerichteten Augen blieb er vor eben dieser stehen. Der Blondschopf sah ihn etwas ungläubig an.

„Das geht ja schneller, als ich gedacht hatt!" murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und grinste.

Der Fahrstuhl kündigte sich mit einem leisen „Ping" an und sie betraten die kleine Kabine. Oben angekommen standen sie vor der großen Doppel-Schwingtür, auf der in großen schwarzen Lettern 'Pathologie' eingraviert war. Noch einmal holte Joey tief Luft, machte sich auf den neuerlichen Anblick von gestern gefasst und nickte bestätigend, als Brad die Tür zum großen Seziersaal aufstieß.

Der jüngere der beiden sah nur die blonden Haare, die seitlich vom Kopf seiner Freundin herunterhingen. Sein Magen drehte sich leicht und er keuchte entsetzt auf. Brad fasste ihn sanft bei der Hand, drückte sie kurz und entließ sie wieder.

Vom anderen Ende des Raumes kam ein junger Mann auf sie zu, gehüllt in einen weißen Kittel aus einem folienartigen Stoff, darunter sah man lange Beine, die in einer engen, weißen Stoffhose steckten und einen doch recht muskulösen Oberkörper, ebenfalls in weißen, etwas engeren Stoff gehüllt. Das Oberteil hatte nur kurze Arme, so dass man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die trainierten Oberarme hatte. Das Gesicht war ebenmäßig, leicht gebräunt und auf den sanften Zügen spielte ein Lächeln. Als der junge Mediziner den Kopf ein wenig drehte, wallten brünette, längere, gewellte Haare um seine Schultern. Sie flossen in feinen Wellen darüberhinweg. Und wie auf zuruf zog der Pathologe ein Haargummi aus der Hosentasche und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz in seinem Nacken zusammen. Eine weiche, volltönende Stimme ließ Joey aufhorchen: „Na Brad, wen hast du mir denn da mitgebracht? Dein neuer Freund? Ziemlich jung, findest du nicht?!"

Vom angesprochenen war nur ein leichtes Schnauben zu hören.

„Nein, er ist mein Kollege und er kennt die Tote von Gestern." meinte der Schwarzhaarige brummend und ging an Youji vorbei zum Obduktionstisch, auf dem Mai lag. Er beugte sich über sie hinweg, besah sich die Male an ihrem Hals und rückte seine Brille zurecht, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich aufregte.

Youji indessen schlich um den Kleinen herrum, wie eine Raubkatze um ihre Beute. Er kam hinter ihm zum Stehen, kniff ihm sanft in den Hintern und schnurrte ein sehr anzügliches „Leckeres Bürschchen!" ins Ohr.

Joey stand dort nun, fühlte den heißen Atem von diesem unwarscheinlich attraktiven Typen in seinem Nacken und wurde puterrot. Beschämt über ein solches Kompliment sah er zu Boden und musterte dort sehr interessiert das Linolium in all seiner farbig-grau-gemusterten Pracht.

„Lass den Kleinen in Ruhe Kudou!" tönte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Eine warme, dunkle Stimme ließ die zwei aufschrecken.

„Joey ist kein leichter Junge, also Finger weg!"

Der Blonde drehte sich um und...traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Tris?" fragte er ungläubig.

„In voller Größe!" erwiederte der lachend. Beschwingt kam der Brünette zu dem Kleinen hin und nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme.

„Was...was machst du denn hier? Wie geht's dir? Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?"

Joey war ausser sich vor Freude.

Tristan Taylor, groß gewachsenes Muskel- und Charmepaket, war ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von ihm. Sie waren immer sehr gut befreundet, wobei Joey doch immer noch etwas mehr empfand, als Tris, was eben über eine normale Jungen-/Männerfreundschaft hinausging. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abschluß hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren, weil Tristan an die Uni ging und Joey eine Ausbildung zum Polizisten machte.

Das Wiedersehen brachte alte Gefühle in Joey hoch. Und doch war er glücklich, seinen alten Kumpel aus Kindertagen jetzt plötzlich vor sich zu sehen.

„Na, weißt du, ich mache jetzt mein Abschlussjahr und wenn ich fertig bin, bin ich ein zertifizierter Pathologe, wie Youji hier. In etwa zwei Monaten bin ich fertig und es macht mir richtig Spaß. Aber ich sag dir, das Studium war trocken und öde, nichts gegen die Arbeit hier!" sagte der Ältere zu dem Kleinen.

„Hast du mal wieder was von den alten Leuten gehört? Wie geht's Tea? Ihr wart doch zusammen, oder irre ich mich jetzt?" Joey platzte fast, er wollte soviel von seinem Jugendfreund wissen, er brannte auf Neuigkeiten.

„Naja, von dem Ägyptentrio weiß ich nur, dass sie jetzt in Kairo bei Ausgrabungen sind. Tea arbeitet als Modell bei Strawleys und die Kaibas sitzen immer noch in Domino in der KC. Naja, und Mai..."

sein Gesicht wirkte traurig.

„Tea ist über Mai an die Stelle geradten. Naja, ich hoffe nicht, dass sie auch so endet, wie unser Goldlöckchen!"

„Wir waren zusammen, aber irgendwie liefs nicht so gut und ich habe herrausgefunden, dass es für mich mehr beim anderen Geschlecht gibt." Wieder wurde Joey traurig. Mais Tod hatte er immer noch nicht so ganz begriffen.

Doch die eingeworfene Frage von Tristan warf ihn total aus der Bahn.

„Wie, du auch?"

Joey blinzelte...was denn...er auch?!

Tris fing an zu lachen.

„Weißt du, Tea hat mich drauf gebracht, dass ich schwul bin. Immer wenn wir...na, du weißt schon, Sex hatten, hatte ich Probleme. Das hat sich erst gegeben, nachdem ich mal beim Therapeuten war. Und was soll ich sagen, seit dem sind wir super befreundet, besser als vorher und ich geh ab und an mal Abends weg."

„Hrmhrm. Ich will euer kleines Wiedersehensfest ja nicht unterbrechen, aber die Arbeit ruft!"

Joey sah zu Brad hin, der ihn nur angrinste.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" fragte Tris noch, bevor sich Joey zum gehen wandte.

„Hm, nein, eigentlich nicht. Ruf mich doch an."

Und schon hatte der Blondschopf eine Visitenkarte gezückt, die er dem Brünetten aushändigte.

„Klar mach ich das. Bis nachher dann." Und schon waren Brad und Joey verschwunden.

Brad grinste weiterhin recht untypisch. Während die zwei ins Auto stiegen, fragte sich der Jüngere, was denn jetzt los sei, aber die Frage blieb unausgesprochen, bis sie ins Revier kamen und sich wieder über den Schreibkram hermachten. Crawford saß dem Blonden wie immer gegenüber, jedoch immer noch grinsend. Dem Kleinen wurde es zu bunt.

„Was grinst du denn jetzt die ganze Zeit, hä?" brauste er auf.

„Och, an sich gar nichts. Ausser das ich Youji wieder mal bestätigen konnte und du absolut verknallt in diesen Burschen bist."

„Wen, Tristan? Ach was, wir sind alte Freunde, mehr nicht."

„Erzähl das einem Blinden mit Krückstock, Süßer, aber nicht nem Bullen. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig angehimmelt. Und immer wieder diese zufälligen Berührungen von euch beiden. Ihr habts wohl nicht recht mitbekommen, aber zwischen euch konnte man Kastanien rösten." Brad lachte auf.

„Ach was," murrte Joey, „ich freu mich halt, nen Kumpel aus alten Zeiten wiederzu sehen."

„Ach, dann steckt da also kein Hintergedanke hinter, wenn ihr euch heute Abend treffen wollt?!"

Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet.

Der Schreibkram machte sich nicht von alleine, und voller Vorfreude und mit leicht wackligen Knien machte sich der Blonde am Abend auf den Weg nach Hause.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz nach Feierabend klingelte bei Joey das Handy.

„Ja, Joey Wheeler hier, wer spricht?"

„Ja klar, wo denn?"

„In dem Schuppen? Tris, nein, das is ne Schlepperbude."

„Ja, das ist mir lieber, da kann man eh besser quatschen."

„Bier oder Wein?"

„Ok, bis gleich!" Damit legte er auf. Und seine Schmetterlinge erwachten. Zu hunderten flatterten sie in seinem Bauch herrum, aber wieso nur?

/Kann es wirklich sein? Nein, das wird nur die Vorfreude sein!/

Joey zog sich seinen Trencoat über und schnappte sich zwei Flaschen Wein, den Haustürschlüssel und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Wärenddessen am anderen Ende der Stadt, im Schlafzimmer von Brad Crawford:

„OHMEINGOTT, Brad, du bist immer noch so feurig wie vor unserer halben Ewigkeit, besser noch. Scheiße, der steht ja immer noch. Hast du Viagra geschluckt?"

„Nein, Youji, ich habe nur trainiert." grinste Angesprochener breit, während der Lockenkopf wieder unter der Decke verschwand und sie in regelmäßige Auf-und Abbewegungen versetzte. Brad schloss genießend die Augen und als er kam, stöhnte er heftig auf.

Die zerzauste Lockenpracht nebst Besitzer tauchte wieder auf und schnurrte zufrieden.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und meinte: "Hm, hatte der Herr etwa wiedermal einen Erdbeerflash? Du schmeckst so süß!"

„Nö, nicht das ich wüßte!" sagte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste seinen Lover heiß und innig.

------- FLASHBACK-------

Während Joey seinen alten Kumpel stürmisch begrüßte, stand Brad immer noch über Mai gebeugt und brummelte ein paar Worte vor sich hin. Youji näherte sich ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Brad sah auf.

„Wieder ein Slip?" fragte er und der Brünette nickte.

„Hör mal, wegen neulich, es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. Aber ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht und mir danach geschworen, nie wieder ein Wort mit dir zu reden. Aber als ich dich wiedergesehen habe, haben mich die alten Gefühle übermannt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber..." er seufzte grottentief, bevor er weitersprach: „Brad, ich liebe dich noch immer!"

Damit war es raus. Und des Schwarzhaarigen künhste Träume wurden gerade wahr.

Er nickte wie in Trance, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Lass uns das heute Abend besprechen, bei einer guten Flasche Wein redet es sich besser und da sind wir nicht von Toten und Kollegen umgeben!"

Diesmal war es an Youji zu nicken.

„Bei dir oder bei mir?" fragte er und Brad gab ihm eine Visitenkarte.

„Um acht und sei pünktlich!" sagte er noch dazu, bis er sich umwandte und zu seinem Kollegen ging, der grade in ein Gespräch versunken war.

Die Luft zwischen den beiden Männern knisterte vor Spannung und immer wieder, wie zufällig, berührten sie sich, ohne es zu merken.

„Hrmhrm. Ich will euer kleines Wiedersehensfest ja nicht unterbrechen, aber die Arbeit ruft!" sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an die Beiden gewandt und sah seinen Kollegen an.

------- FLASHBACK ENDE -------

Erschöpft ließen sich die Beiden Männer in die Kissen fallen, während sich Youji an Brad kuschelte.

„Ist es dir ernst, es nochmal zu versuchen?" fragte der Ältere und kraulte seinen Liebhaber sanft im Nacken.

Der nickte nur und schnurrte leise.

Brad musste grinsen. „Du hast dich schon immer wie eine Katze benommen. Du schnurrst, wenn man dich krault und fährst die Krallen aus, wenn dir was nicht passt. Und du lässt dir nicht deine Freiheiten nicht nehmen. Ich sollte dich in Zukunft wohl nach einer Katze benennen. Balinese, vielleicht?"

Youji schnurrte weiter.

„Hm, der Name behagt mir ungemein. Purrrrrr...!"

Brad grinste unverholen.

„Aber tue mir bitte einen Gefallen, mein kleiner Kater: grab nicht alles an, was dir in den Weg springt. Sonst orakel ich dir mal was: ich bin schneller weg, als du maunzen kannst!" und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

„Weißt du, ich liebe dich und eine Trennung von dir fiel mir sehr schwer. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, ok?"

Youji nickte zustimmen und versprach, sich zu bessern.

„Ach ja, und noch etwas," lenkte der Ältere ein, „Finger weg von Joey. Dem sollten wir Tris überlassen!"

Der Lockenkopf grinste breit und nickte.

Erneut legte er seinen Kopf auf der Brust seines Geliebten ab und grollte zufrieden, als der ihn wieder kraulte.

Die Nacht hüllte Beide ein und ließen sie den Schlaf der Verliebten schlafen.

In der selben Zeit bei Tristan im Wohnzimmer:

„Naja, die Arbeit mit Toten ist schon ganz cool. Immerhin quatschen die einem nicht in die Arbeit rein. Aber als ich unsere Goldmarie da auf dem Tisch hab liegen sehen, da gings mir durch und durch. Ich hab Tea gleich angerufen. Immerhin war sie eine Kollegin. Sie hat es ziemlich gefasst aufgenommen, war schon komisch. Aber egal. Sag, wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Joey und Tristan saßen nun schon eine gute halbe Stunde da, hatten eine halbe Flasche Wein weg und waren munter am reden.

„Ach, bei mir ist es auch nicht schlecht gelaufen. Ich bin nach Dads Tod direkt nach Tokio gegangen und hab mich an der Polizeischule beworben. Ich dachte, hier habe ich mehr Chancen als zuhause, und ich muß nicht ständig an alte Zeiten denken und unseren Freunden hinterhertrauern, weil sie nun keine Zeit mehr haben. Ich hab Mai hier durch Zufall wieder getroffen und wir kamen zusammen. Aber es lief nicht gut. Wir haben oft gestritten und mein Interesse an ihr ging verloren. Da kam sie eines Abends mit einem Kumpel nach Hause, naja, er hat mich angegraben und Mai's Wunsch war es, uns beiden mal zuzusehen. Naja, was soll ich sagen, nachdem sie gesehen hat, dass ich mich da besser beim Sex anstelle, hat sie mir den Laufpass gegeben und mich mit ihm verkuppelt!"

„Hm, bei mir wars ähnlich.Ein Kollege von Tea hat mich angegraben. Und ich bin Probehalber drauf eingegangen, nach dem Motto: Probieren geht über Studieren! Naja, ich fands ganz gut und dann wars das mit uns. Ihr geht es jetzt besser, es lief schlecht. Wir sind allerdings noch gut befreundet und treffen uns auch häufig. Ich kann sie ja mal Anrufen, wir könnten uns ja alle mal wieder zusammen setzen und was trinken, nicht?"

„Hey, das ist mal ne gute Idee. Hab ja Ewigkeiten nichts mehr unternommen. Und wir haben ja jetzt diesen Fall...da komm ich gar nicht mehr raus."

Tristan nickte wie zur Bestätigung und überlegte, während er sein Glas leerte. Er schenkte sich und Joey nach und öffnete die zweite Flasche.

„Ich muß sagen, Wheeler, du hast einen guten Geschmack, was Wein betrifft!"

Tristan musterte den Jüngeren von Oben bis Unten und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Der Blondschopf trug eine knackenge, schwarze Denim, die seine langen Beine und seinen gut geformten Hintern sehr gut zur Geltung brachte. Seinen Oberkörper hatte er in ein schwarzes, mattglänzendes Satinhemd gesteckt, was an den Ärmeln leger aufgekrempelt war und die obersten drei Knöpfe trug er offen, so dass man einen guten Blick auf die leicht schimmernd-samtige Haut erhaschen konnte. Die gut ausgearbeiteten Muskeln an den Oberarmen ließen sich unter dem Stoff nur erahnen, dennoch konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie vorhanden waren!

„Na gut, ich gebe zu, nicht nur, was den Wein betrifft. Nenn mich angetrunken, Alter, schiebs auf den derzeitigen Zustand meines chaotischen Lebens oder auf meinen absoluten Notstand, aber du siehst auch verdammt heiß aus!" Der Brünette leckte sich die Lippen und betrachtete seinen Kumpel mit den Augen eines Verhungernden.

„Hey, Tris, mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden," lachte Angesprochener, „du scheinst ja echten Notstand ztu haben. Aber danke. Kann das Kompliment allerdings nur zurückgeben, du siehst ja auch nicht übel aus!"

Tristan schaute leicht beschämt zu Boden und trank verlegen noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Während die Beiden nun noch eine gute Stunde weiter so schwadronierten, wurden die Gläser sammt Flasche leerer und der Alkoholpegel stieg.

Wer von den Beiden auf die Idee mit dem Knutschtest kam, war nicht mehr klar zu definieren, eines stand jedoch fest, als Joey und Tristan am nächsten Morgen mit einem ziemlichen Kater und Splitterfasernackt aneinandergekuschelt in Tris' Bett aufwachten, stand fest, dass Tristan endlich seinen Notstand beendet hatte und Beiden nach einem netten Aspirin verlangte.

„Hör mal, Tris, ich...naja..." Joey wurde rot um die Nase, als er seinem besten Kumpel so unverhüllt gegenüberstand, „ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich jetzt...verhalten soll. Ich meine, wir sind Kumpel und offensichtlich haben wir unsere Freundschaft heute Nacht ziemlich vertieft. Ich habe mir das immer heimlich gewünscht, weißt du, schon damals, als wir noch zur Schule gingen. Naja, nicht so direkt, aber...na, du weißt, was ich meine!" Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er von Fräulein Kamato beim Schummeln erwischt wurde...total aufgelöst und wie erwischt eben. Und nun stand er da, hochrot, vor seinem, vielleicht ehemals besten Kumpel und wartete ängstlich auf eine Antwort.

Der Ältere stand einfach da und musste Grinsen. Es war ziemlich niedlich, wie der Kleine so dastand, vollkommen Unbekleidet und am stottern wie ein aufgeregtes Kind. Er sah ihn an, nachden dieser geendet hatte und musste sich tierisch zusammenreißen, keine Miene zu verziehen. Mit einem todernsten Blick musterte er ihn, hob eine Hand wie zum Schlag, holte aus und tat, als ob er tatsächlich zuschlagen würde. Joey zuckte entsetzlich zusammen und winselte wie ein Hündchen. Kurz vor dem Aufprall der Hand stoppte Tristan und legte seine Hand sanft an die Wange des Blonden und streichelte ihn sanft. Jetzt konnte er ein Grinsen wahrlich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog den Kleinen in den Arm.

„Joey, ich wusste es, irgendwie. Ich habs geahnt, konnte aber nie einen Beweis finden. Auch wenn das jetzt ziemlich schnell kommt, aber seit gestern Abend bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Joey, ich glaube, ich bin verliebt. Nicht erst seit gestern, ich habe immer mehr für dich empfunden, als ich durfte und konnte es dir nie sagen. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Genau in dem Moment, wo der Ältere die letzten 3 Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hob Joey den Blick. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Eine Träne der Freude und des Glücks rann ihm aus dem Augenwinkel, als er sein Gesicht dem des anderen näherte und ihn küsste.


	4. Chapter 4

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker im Hause Taylor klingelte, in etwa zeitgleich mit dem Wecker im Hause Crawford, lagen da noch jeweils zwei im Bett und knurrten den Wecker an, während die jeweiligen Partner der Beiden schon längst in der Küche werkelten oder summend unter der Dusche standen.

Bei Crawford:

Youji brummelte soetwas wie: „Och Mami, lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen, nur noch 5 Minuten!"

„Nichts da, aufstehen, Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund. Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher!" flötete es daraufhin von Brad, der mit einem Handtuch bekleidet gerade der Dusche enstiegen war und jetzt die Hülle fallen ließ, um sich anzukleiden.

„Mhm," Youji leckte sich über die Lippen, als er den knackigen Allerwertesten seines Geliebten gerade förmlich zugestreckt bekam, „du hast Recht, ich sollte tatsächlich aufstehen, allerdings nur, um dich wieder ins Bett zu holen! Man, du siehst aber auch lecker aus, so frisch geduscht, gerade richtig zum Vernaschen!"

„Vergiss es, mein Herz! Wir müßen beide zur Arbeit, es ist schon nach acht."

„Waaaaas? Schon so spät? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich muß doch noch die Totenscheine ausfüllen, die Mädels sollen doch zum Bestatter. Na jetzt aber fix!"

Und man sah einen Brünett-gelockten Wirbelwind, der eiligst seine Sachen zusammenkramte und im Bad verschwand.

Brad musste grinsen, als er auf die Uhr sah. Es war gerade 7 Uhr durch und er genoss es in vollen Zügen, seinen Liebsten so zu necken. Sicher, ein feiner Schachzug war es nicht gerade, aber immerhin bekam er ihn so mal an den Frühstückstisch, ohne Augenringe und zerzauste Mähne.

Er ging langsam in die Küche, schlich am Bad vorbei und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Hey Süßer, kannst beruhigt sein, es ist erst kurz nach sieben. Ich warte mit dem Frühstück auf dich!" Und er konnte die Tür gerade noch schließen, bevor ein nasser Schwamm mit einem kräftigen Flatschihn traf. Die Tür fühlte glücklicherweise immer noch nichts, als er ein „Arschloch! Wie kannst du nur!" zugebnrüllt bekam.

Brad grinste breit und setzte sich dann gemächlich zu seinem Kaffee, der heiß und dampfend auf ihn wartete!

Bei Tristan:

Der Wecker piepte emsig immer in der selben Tonlage, ohne sie auch nur im Ansatz zu verändern. Der Blondschopf, der da gerade noch so unter der Decke hervorlugte, rührte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter.

„Joey, Süßer, steh auf. Die Sonne lacht, die Vöglein zwitschern und ich habe hier Frühstück!"

Mit einem verpennten Gesichtsausdruck wühlte sich ein Wesen der Spezies Josepherus Wheelerus aus den Laken und sah seinen Koi an. Aus dem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich nichts schließen, doch ein paar gemurmelte Worte ließen Tristan auflachen.

„Wie, Sonne...und wer vögelt hier wen...moment, sagtest du was von Frühstück?"

Das vorherrschend verpennte und müde Gesicht wandelte in Sekundenbruchteilen zu „Hunger". Mit großen Hundeaugen und einem Schmollblick sah Joey seinem Tristan ins Gesicht.

„Hey, Tris, lach nicht so. Wie spät isses überhaupt?"

„Och nur halb neun!" grinste Angesprochener und sah nur noch einen Kondenzstreifen seines blonden Betthupferls, gefolgt von einem Schrei, der wie „Ogott...zu Spät...Brad...Kopf abreißen...whaaaaaa!" klang.

Mit einem dicken Grinsen stolperte der Brünette dem Anderen hinterher ins Bad, nahm den Kleinen sanft in die Arme und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Süßer, ganz ruhig. Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht, es ist erst kurz nach sieben." Und bevor der Kleinere angefangen hatte, eine Salve von wüsten Beschimpfungen auf den Älteren niederprasseln zu lassen, fand er sich in einem innigen Zungenkuss wieder, der ihm glattweg die Sinne raubte.

Nach etwa einer halben Ewigkeit ließ Tristan von ihm ab und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Tu soetwas nicht wieder, bitte! Du weißt, ich mag soetwas nicht!"

„Stimmt," sagte Tris lachend, „Und ich sitze nicht gerne allein am Frühstückstisch. Also, beeil dich, ich habe Hunger. Der Kakao ist schon fertig...du magst ihn doch warm, oder?" Und mit einem kleinen Nasenküsschen verließ er das Bad und harrte der Dinge, die da komme wollten.

Etwa eine Stunde später saßen Joey und Brad im Dienstwagen und bereiteten sich innerlich auf einen neuerlichen Anblick des Grauens vor. Es war wieder ein Hochhaus, wieder unbewohnt und wieder eine Leiche. Doch dieses Mal war sie männlich. Mike Sanders, ebenfalls Angestellter bei Strawleys, war ein Herrenunterwäsche-Model. Er war unter anderem noch bekannt durch einige Erotikkataloge und zeitweilige Aufnahmen für die hiesigen Reiseunternehmen und ihre Kataloge.

Er lag da, komisch verknotet wie aus dem Kamasutra ausgebrochen, allerdings war die Leiche dieses Mal bekleidet. In seinem Hals klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, die wie eingetreten wirkte.

Joey sah sich um. Er entdeckte Schleifspuren und einen halbrunden, etwa einen Zentimeter breiten Abdruck, wie von einem Stöckelschuh. In dem Abdruck klebte Blut, wenn auch nur wenig.

„Hey Brad, schau mal, ich hab da was."

Mit geschultem Blick musterte der Schwarzhaarige den Abdruck. Er räusperte sich, drehte sich zur Leiche um und besah sich die Wunde genauer.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, der Abdruck ist der der Tatwaffe. Man hat ihm mit dem Absatz so kräftig in den Hals getreten, dass ein Loch zur Luftröhre entstand. Durch den Schock erstickte der Mann gleichzeitig, während das Blut aus der Arterie, die offengelegt wurde, in die Lunge floss. Somit ist er gleichzeitig erstickt und ertrunken am eigenen Blut."

Brad rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er stand auf und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

„Komm Joey. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, mal persönlich bei Strawleys vorbeizu schauen. Anscheinend sind da langsam mal Zeit dafür. Ich möchte mich mal gerne persönlich da umsehen!"

Joey nickte bestätigend.

Er setzte sich zu seinem Kollegen in den Wagen. Brad fuhr ziemlich sinnig, dennoch machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Joey breit.

Bei Strawleys und Co.:

„Mr. Crawford, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen leider keine Weiteren Informationen geben. Denn mehr weiß ich selber nicht."

Der Agenturleiter, Mr. Masato Sanjouin, war ziemlich aufgelöst. Joey und Brad sind unangemeldet in das Büro geplatzt und haben ihm vom Tod seines Modells berichtet. Er brach daraufhin zusammen.

„Das kann nicht angehen. Nicht noch jemand. Mein Gott, und er war unser bestes Pferd im Stall. Mike, Valery und Mai waren unter unseren Models die Bestverdiener. Sie waren Erfolgreich, und ich muss sagen, sie sind ein großer Verlust für die Agentur. Und das Stadtbild, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Sagen sie, Mr. Sanjouin, wer steht als nächstes auf der Rangliste des Erfolgs?" Brad musterte den Mann. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, er stand unter Schock.

„Tea Gardner, sie ist unser Nachwuchs, noch nicht lange im Geschäft, aber schon sehr beliebt."

„Tea Gardner? Klein, hellbrünett, sehr gesprächig?" entfuhr es Joey.

„Ja, genau die. Kennen sie sie, Mister...?"

„Wheeler. Und ja, ich kenne sie. Sie hatte eine Beziehung mit meinem derzeitigen Freund und ist eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin von mir! Wo kann ich sie finden, ich meine, wo hält sie sich derzeit auf?"

„Naja, sie müsste gerade bei einigen Aufnamen sein, Studio 3, in der Obersten Etage."

„Danke. Einen guten Tag noch!" sagten beide wie auf Kommando und zogen ab.

Im Fahrstuhl musste Brad unwilkürlich Grinsen.

„So, du hast also einen neuen Freund, ja?"

„Naja," nuschelte der Kleinere der Beiden, „Du hast doch den Kollegen von deinem Kumpel kennen gelernt, Tristan. Wir haben uns gestern Abend getroffen und da..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, denn es klingelte wie auf Kommando und der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen. Nachdem sie aus der Kabine rausgetreten waren, mussten sie sich erstmal orientieren.

„Was hatte der Typ gesagt? Studio 3, nicht?"

Joey stellte die Frage eher in den Raum als an seinen Partner und ging vorraus. Brad grinste weiter.

Vor der Studiotür angekommen, straffte der Blondschopf sich nochmals. Er hatte Tea ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und war gespannt, wie es ihr ergangen war.

Er stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf, um nicht zu stören. Doch anscheinend war derzeitig Pause, Tea saß auf einem Stuhl, in einen Rosé-farbenen Froteebademantel gehüllt und nippte an einem Wasserglas.

Sie bemerkte die Besucher, sah zu ihnen hin und sofort wieder weg.

/Moment...Joey?/ dachte sie und wandte den Kopf langsam wieder zu den beiden Männern hin.

„Joey!" quietschte sie, sprang von ihrem Stuhl und flog den Blonden förmlich in die Arme.

„Mein Gott, ich habe mich schon gefragt, was du so treibst. Wie geht's dir, was machst du hier?"

sprudelte aus ihr herraus und sie war nicht zu bremsen. Eine leichte Röte der Aufregung lag auf ihren gut geschminkten Wangen. Doch sie sah erst jetzt den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ihres ehemaligen Kameraden.

„Tea, hi, es freut mich auch, dich zu sehen. Mir geht's soweit ganz gut und ich bin dienstlich hier. Es geht um deine Kollegen. Du hast es sicher schon mitbekommen, Mai und Valery..."

Tea senkte den Kopf. Mit einem leichten Murren in der Stimme sagte sie: „Ja, ja natürlich. Aber sie haben nur bekommen, was sie verdient haben."

„Was meinen sie damit, Miss Gardner?" fragte Brad sie und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Anwesenheit des zweiten Mannes richtig.

„Naja, die beiden haben sich immer aufgeführt, als wären sie die Königinnen von China." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Und dabei hatten sie kein Talent, stöckelten nur durchs Haus und ließen sich von vorne bis hinten bedienen. Genauso wie dieser...Mike. Der typ hatte kein Talent und dann...pah!"

„Moment, woher weißt du von Mike? Wir haben gar nichts von Mike erwähnt!" Joey war erstaunt über die biestigen Worte seiner Freundin.

/Moment, was hatte Tristan gesagt? Sie hatte Mais Tod ziemlich gefasst aufgenommen? Naja, das würde zu ihrer jetzigen Reaktion passen./

Er drehte sich zu Brad. „Tea, entschuldige uns bitte einen Moment, ja?"

„Ja, macht ihr nur, ich muß eh weitermachen!" Sie drehte sich um, zog sich ihren Bademantel von den Schultern und stellte sich in die Kulisse.

Joey indess erzählte Brad, was Tristan ihm berichtet hatte. Teas Einstieg als Modell über Mai und ihre Reaktion auf deren Tod.

„Tja," murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, „das ist schon ein unguter Zufall. Sie steht zudem auf Rang drei auf der Modelliste und ausserdem weiß sie von dem letzten Opfer, obwohl das bis auf Mister Sanjouin niemand wusste, bis jetzt. Ich würde sagen, wir sehen uns in ihrer garderobe um, mal sehen, ob wir nochwas finden."

Der Jüngere nickte zur Bestätigung.

Sie verließen das Studio und fragten eine junge Frau, die ihnen über den Weg lief, wohin sie mussten.

In Teas Garderobe gab es zuerst nichts auffälliges zu sehen. Joey musterte ihren Kleiderschrank, während Brad sich dem Schminktisch und der Kommode widmete.

„Hey Joey, sieh mal. Ich habe hier unter der Kommode einen kleinen Blutfleck gefunden. Hast du was?"

„Nein, nichts ungewöhnliches. Kleider ohne Ende, und jede Menge Schuhe. Aber nichts..." Er stockte.

Ganz hinten verstaut in einer dunklen Ecke lag ein schwarzes Kleid, wie es kein zweites gab. „Mais Kleid!" flüsterte er.

„Hey, ich hab doch was. Hier, dieses Kleid hat Mai immer getragen. Sie hatte solche Spezialmaße, da passt Tea nie und nimmer rein. Ich frage mich, warum es hier liegt, so versteckt."

Brad trat näher. Sein Blick fiel ebenfalls in die dunkle Ecke.

„Sag mal, trug eure Freundin auch hohe Pumps, mit Pfennigabsatz? In weiß? Mit roten Sprenkeln?" 1 „Naja, weiß stimmt schon, aber nicht rot gesprenkelt...wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, sieh mal, hier. Das sind Schuhe der Größe 39. Ich meine, unser zweites Opfer hatte diese Schuhgröße."

„Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass das Mais sind? Ich meine, sie und Tea hatten die selbe Größe. Aber stimmt, sie trug sie immer zu dem Kleid."

„Naja, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Schau dir den Schrank mal genauer an. Die Kleider, die hier drin sind, sind alle aus der Wintersaison. Mit Aussname von dem kleinen Schwarzen hier. Zu Wintersachen trägt man Stiefel oder zumindest Schuhe mit flachen Absätzen. Zudem ist weiß in dieser Saison gerade sowas von out. Und als Modell in diesen Schuhen zu dieser Zeit rumzustöckeln...ich bezweifle es!" Brad sah Joey an.

Der klappte gerade seinen herunter geklappten Unterkiefer wieder zu.

„Woher...weißt du solchen Kram?"

„Hey, ich habe nie behauptet, ich hätte davon keine Ahnung. Unter uns, einer meiner besten Freunde arbeitet ebenfalls als Modell, allerdings ist er in Deutschland unterwegs, seinem Heimatland. 2 Wir haben öfters mal regen Kontakt!"

„Ok, alles schön und gut, aber wie kommst du auf rote Sprenkel?"

Brad bückte sich und hob das Paar Schuhe aus dem Schrank. Der linke Absatz war rot, ein paar Spritzer der selben Farbe klebte am restlichen Schuh und der andere war blütenweiß.

„Tja, ich würde das als Blut einschätzen und ich denke mal, dass das hier die Mordwafe des letzten Opfers ist! Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber alles spricht gegen deine Freundin!"

Der Blondschopf sah betreten zu Boden.

„Naja, es tut mir ziemlich leid. Ich dachte, ich kenne sie...aber es hilft ja nichts. Rufen wir die Kollegen."

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten ein paar uniformierte Polizisten die Agentur und führten Tea ab, die lauthals Zeter und Mordio schrie.

1 Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung, ob sie tatsächlich soetwas getragen hat...

2 Na, na...wer weiß, wer gemeint ist???!


	5. Chapter 5

Drei Tage später im Restaurante el Ninho:

Vier Personen der männlichen Art saßen um den runden Tisch umzu und lachten fröhlich und ausgelassen. Brad und Youji hielten unterm Tisch Händchen, wären Joey seinen Stuhl näher zu Tristan gerückt hatte und leicht mit ihm kuschelte.

„Das war ne ganz schön aufreibende Arbeit. Diese Morde waren alle nur aus Neid geschehen...warum tut ein Mensch soetwas?"

Joey sah traurig hoch zu Tristan.

„Nun," Tristan sah ihn offen an, „manchmal ist Erfolg die einzige Art, sich gut zu fühlen. Für Tea war der normale Weg zu weit, und so hat sie das getan, was am schnellsten ging. Sie hat die Konkurrenz ausgestochen, oder besser gesagt, beseitigt. Und Mike ist nur gestorben, weil er was wusste. Er war ihr auf die Schliche gekommen, und das hat er mit seinem Leben bezahlt!"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da denkt man, man kennt seine Mitmenschen, zumindest die, die mal zum engsten Kreis gehörten und dann sowas!" Er seufzte.

„Tja, manchmal sieht man nur dass, was der Andere einem zeigt. In den seltensten Fällen kann man hinter die Fassade schauen!" warf Brad ein und schaute seinen Koi an, in seinen Augen war Liebe und Vertrauen zu lesen.

Youji sah zu Boden. Er hatte ein weiteres Gespräch mit seinem Geliebten geführt und musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Turtelei mit Anderen immer nur eine Art Schutzfunktion war. Und eine Art, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Doch nachdem Brad eingesehen hatte, dass er das nicht unterdrücken, wohl aber mindern konnte, indem er seinem Lockenkopf das gab, was ihm zustand, hatten sie eine Einigung erzielt.

Brad ging Abends mal mehr auf Tour und sollte mit Youji mal durch die Clubs ziehen und dafür durfte der Brünette unter Aufsicht baggern. Sie sind durch das Internet auf ein paar nette Etablissements gestolpert, die sie in Zukunft mal besuchen wollten. Dort durfte Youji seien Charme versprühen, ohne das Brad Angst haben musste, dass er zu kurz kam. Denn in einem Swingerclub gab es mehr als einen Mann und so sollte auch der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Vergnügen kommen. Unter Aufsicht des Partners, versteht sich!

Beide grinsten sich an und küssten sich innig.

„Jetzt schau sich einer die beiden Turteltauben an!" lachte Joey und zog gleich, in dem er Tristan in einen stürmischen Zungenkuss verwickelte.

„Und, was macht ihr zwei Hübschen jetzt?" fragte Brad seinen Kollegen.

„Ich werde Morgen Urlaub einreichen und dann wollen wir zwei Hübschen mal für ne Woche nach Hokkaido rausfahren. Dort soll es ein Hotel geben, was auf die speziellen Bedürftnisse Frisch-Verliebter spezialisiert ist. Wir wollen uns mal so richtig verwöhnen lassen!" grinste der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Hm, und wenn wir wiederkommen, dann suchen wir uns eine gemeinsame Wohnung und ziehen zusammen." ergänzte Tris.

„Man, da habt ihr aber noch ne Menge vor, wie ich sehe. Wir machen auch Urlaub, allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, wo. Was sagtet ihr, Hokkaido? Hm, von diesem Hotel hab ich schonmal gehört...Was meinst du, mein Kater? Sollten wir das auch mal testen?"

Brad sah seinem Youji tief in die leuchtenden Augen.

„Au ja, kommt doch mit. Noch haben wir nicht gebucht, das wäre ein Spaß. Was meinst du, Joey, wollen wir die Beiden mitnehmen?"

„Hm, na, ich weiß nicht. Meinst du, es ist ratsam, mit unseren beiden Chefs gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen?" Joey sah mit spitzbübischer Mine in die Runde. „Ach Mensch, na klar, kommt mit ihr zwei. Dann fühlen wir uns wenigstens nicht ganz so fremd!"

Somit war es beschlossene Sache. Die vier mieteten sich in besagtem Hotel ein und verbrachten zu viert einen netten Urlaub. Sie genossen die heißen Quellen, die Massagen, und natürlich zu Joeys großer Freude die Gaumenfreuden der dortigen Küche. Die beiden Pärchen liebeten sich des Nachts und manchmal auch Tagsüber ungehemmt. Und sie kamen gut erholt aus dem Urlaub zurück.

Die Zivilisation hatte sie wieder. Gut gelaunt machten sich Youji und Brad am Tag nach der Rückreise auf zur Arbeit, während Tristan und Joey schon an ihren Arbeitsplätzen saßen. Dummerweise lagen die Unterlagen ihres Falls noch auf ihren Schreibtischen und warteten auf ihre Bearbeitung. Joey seufzte schwer, als er sich über den Schreibkram beugte und mit dem Bericht anfing. Brad kam hinzu und fing ebenfalls an, zu schreiben.

Etwa nach einer Stunde klingelte bei Brad das Telefon.

„Hai, Crawford hier."

„Ok, wir kommen!" Er legte auf.

„Joey, wir müßen los. Da ist jemand gefunden worden. Ich weiß nichts genaues. Also, Beeilung!"

Er sprang auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und flitzte hinter Brad hinterher.

Sie fuhren zu einem Hochhaus in der Eastside, einem edleren Viertel von Tokio und gingen hinauf in die ihnen genannte Wohnung.

Was sie dort sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken.

Es war Tea. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Badewanne die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt, nachdem sie vor knapp drei Stunden auf Bewährung entlassen wurde.

In ihrem Abschiedsbrief war folgendes zu lesen:

Lieber Joey, lieber Tristan.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das hier lesen werdet, daher schreibe ich an euch.

Ich arbeite jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahr für die Agentur und ich habe selten so viel Hass und Neid zu spüren bekommen, wie in dem letzten Jahr.

Es geht nur darum, wer schöner ist, begehrenswerter, reicher!

Ich gebe zu, ich bin Schuldig des Mordes an Mai, Valerie und Mike.

Jedoch muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die ihnen nach dem Leben trachtete.

Mai hat mich zwar in diese Welt gebracht, aber sie war auch die Erste, die mir ihren Hass entgegen brachte. Valerie war einfach die Nummer eins und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ausgerechnet sie für meinen Misserfolg verantwortlich war. Sie hatte ein Verhältnis mit Mister Sanjouin und hatte sich regelrecht hochgeschlafen. Aber als sie nicht mehr war, reagierte er so, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Mai war seine nächste Kandidatin. Ich konnte da nicht zuschauen. Und ich habe sie gehasst, was die Tat nur leichter machte.

Ihr fragt euch sicher, was die Slips zu bedeuten hatten. Nun, es war ein Zeichen, dass sie sich Hochgeschlafen hatten. Mehr nicht. Ich wollte sie auch nach ihrem Tod demütigen!

Und Mike...ja, Mike war dummerweise Zeuge. Deshalb durfte auch er dran glauben.

Jungs, ich wusste nie, wie eiskalt man werden kann, wenn man nur in den richtigen Kreisen ist. Ich bereuhe meine Taten nicht, doch ich bereuhe es, so geworden zu sein. Deshalb habe ich das hier getan. Ich muss für die Schuld büßen, aber das kann ich in der Hölle noch lange genug.

Behaltet mich bitte in eurer Erinnerung als die Schulfreundin, die ihr hattet. Das nette, aufgedrehte Mädchen, das ich einst war. Vergestt diese Seite an mir nicht.

Ich liebe euch.

Tea

Stumme Tränen fielen Joey vom Gesicht, als er den Brief las. Seine Tea, seine kleine, unschuldige Tea...eine Mörderin, die in der Hölle schmoren sollte. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Zwei Wochen später war ihre Beerdigung, zu der Brad und Youji, sowie Joey und Tristan kamen. Es war eine schöne Beisetzung, ihr Sarg glänzte in der Sonne und das Grab war schön geschmückt.

„Und so wird alles, was Gott gegeben hatte, wieder in seine Hände gelegt. Auf dass ihre Seele Friede finde.

Erde zu Erde.

Asche zu Asche.

Staub zu Staub.

Der Herr gibt, der Herr nimmt.

Amen"

Teas Freunde weinten stumm, während Brad hinter den Beiden stand, seinen Geliebten im Arm und trostspendend die Hand auf Joeys Schulter legte.

„Sie wird in unseren Herzen weiterleben!" flüsterte Tristan und sie drehten sich um und verließen den Friedhof.

Der Tag, an dem Tea starb, war für die vier eine Mahnung, nicht allzuviel auf Äusseres zu geben, sondern mehr auf die werte zu achten, die einen ausmachten.

Joey wurde ein sehr guter Polizist, natürlich nicht ohne Brads Hilfe.

Tristan machte seinen Abschluss als Jahrgangsbester und Youji war stolz, einen so guten Kollegen an seiner Seite zu haben.

Etwa ein Jahr nach der ganzen Geschichte feierten die vier Doppelhochzeit in Hokkaido, in dem Hotel, wo sie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub verbracht hatten. Und sie waren ein gutes Gespann, alle zusammen... in Freundschaft und Liebe verbunden.

--------- ENDE ---------


End file.
